Kidnapped
by ReneeSpector
Summary: Response to Macomisters challenge #11, Danny goes to Sams house to get patched up after a battle, only to find her missing...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot challenge from Macomister, # 11 on the list.**

**DANNY PHANTOM RULES! raise your hands in the hands in the air if you agree! (I can't see you but you know you wanna anyway:)) **

**Disclaimer:Idon'towndannyphantom (It's easier to say it fast than slow sniff*)**

** Kidnapped**

It was late, Friday night, a tired Danny Phantom flew through the streets of Amity Park, his destination in mind: 

Sam Manson's house.

Sam Manson was a close friend of Danny's, as was another named Tucker Foley. The two teens would probably rip each other to pieces if he wasn't around.

The reason for his late night visit was because of the recent ghost fight he had been involved in. whenever Danny was badly injured (like he was now) he would head over to Sam's house for her _Medical Expertise_. This time, a long cut ran down fromjust below his shoulder to just above his hip, it was deep and oozed ectoplasm that ran down his jumpsuit, dripping to the streets below. The ghost responsible? Vlad, along with a few others including Skulker and those stupid vultures along with their stupid dive bombs, literally, bombs, looks like skulker wasn't the only one getting upgrades.

The Manson residence was just ahead now. He could see the long chimneys sticking up from the roof, no smoke rose, of course, who would make a fire in the spring? Sure the weather changed like crazy, warm one day, cold the next, but no fires what so ever.

The mansion was a warm yellow color, orangey, red bricks took up half the exterior. There were so many windows on the three, maybe four story home, it was hard to count them, but Danny knew exactly which one was Sam's, it was the only window whose frame was colored black, Sam had done it herself, even.

The window was open,, the curtains sticking out fluttering in the wind that lolled through the streets lazily, carefree. Sometimes, Danny wished he was a gentle breeze, traveling the world, carefree, lazy.

Sam's window was to his right now. As he entered the small opening, an unknowing sense of dread leaked into his mind, Danny wondered why. His silent question was answered as soon as it was asked.

Sam's room looked like it had been ransacked, signs of a struggle were clear. The knight stand was knocked over, the black, gothic lamp that had been on it was shattered to pieces on the midnight rug. The mattress on the bed (guess what color) was turned over, the shets strewn about the room carelessly, scorch marks covered the wall, the floor, the... Wait, scorch marks!

Sure enough, closer investigation revealed scorch marks all over the place, but they weren't marks made by fire, the rest of the house was fine, which turns back to signs of struggle. There was a Sam-sized-fist hole in the wall, make that two, as if she had been trying to punch whatever had been there (well duh!)

Danny forgot his injury as his mind absorbed and finally accepted what he was seeing, a small piece of paper lay the ground fluttering in some unknown draft.

The note said:**Meet me in the ghost zone at Skulkers island, there will be an escort to take you to the exact meeting place. Bring your hero complex.**

Hero complex, goes to ego, connects to fighting, apparently whoever wanted to meet him wanted to fight, probably revenge from some ghost.

The important thing was, they had Sam. Sam had been kidnapped.


	2. Ready Set Search?

**Hi again people ReneeSpector here! Thanks for the reviews daniphantom149 and 13rose**! **:D**

**Disclaimer: I really don't wanna say it... Idon'townDannyPhantom (sob)**

**and now, ze ztory.**

** Kidnapped**

Danny stood gaping in the window, staring at the mess in shock before taking out his cellphone and speed-dialing the only other person he could trust in this situation, Tucker Foley.

The phone rang for a few seconds before being picked up, a huge yawn sounded from the other end of the line.

"_Danny? What are you callin' me this late for, dude? Uncool!"_

"Tuck! Sam's gone! I came over to her house to get patched up after a ghost fight, but when I got here,

her room was a mess and-"

"_Danny! Dude, what? Slow down and tell from the beginning, what's goin' on?"_

Danny took a few deep breaths before answering again, his voice much more calm and controlled. He told Tucker everything, from the beginning of the ghost fight, to when he arrived in Sam's room, only to have found the place a wreck.

"_Sam's missing! Dude, we got to find her! Who else will criticize my love of all things meaty and juicy?_

_Why- why?"_

Danny blinked for a few seconds before answering.

"Dude, I thought you hated it when she criticized you for _meaty purposes_."

Silence on the end of the phone

"_Well then... I don't have anything else-"_

"Tuck! What about the fact that she's one of your best friends?"

"_Oh, yeah, that too."_

Danny palm-smacked his face at his friends antics.

"Dude, just, is it possible I could meet you somewhere now?"

"_Uh, no, I need my beauty sleep, dude, I can meet you tomorrow in the park, though."_

"Okay, see you there, Tuck."

(**The next day**_ )_

Danny and Tucker met the next day just as scheduled, now they were sitting on one of the many benches that littered Amity's central park.

"All right, down to business. We need to find Sam, she could be in real danger!"

Danny said to Tucker, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't attract attention.

"Okay, so who would take Sam? Probably one of your enemies of course, with how much they hate you, they'll probably use her to-"

"Thanks for the confidence boost, Tuck, but your probably right, whoever this is wants me to meet them at Skulkers Island, but I'd definitely like to know who I'm dealing with before barging in head-first."

"It could be Skulker himself."

"No, to obvious, whoever it was probably wants us to think that. I'll bet It was Vlad, he always seems to do stuff like this anyway!"

Danny said loudly with anger, making several people look his way, he blushed and sank down further into the bench.

"Well, that would be a pretty logical explanation, but wouldn't that be too obvious to? As you said, that's probably what they want us to think."

Danny and Tucker sat for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

"There are so many ghosts that could have taken her."

Danny said glumly.

"Yeah, I think the best that we can do is turn up at this thing, for now we can search beforehand, was there even a time or date of some sort on that paper?"

"Uh, no..."

Just then a piece of paper came flying out of nowhere, planting itself on Danny's face, he ripped it off and looked in the direction it had come from, nothing was there. He looked back down at the paper, the answer to Tuckers question.

** Meet me at 12:00 Sunday night.**

Great, a whole weekend of worry. And no Sam.


	3. Sell Out Ghost

**Hey, wazzup people :D! ReneeSpector here, thanks again daniphantom149 :D! Darn, I'm out of things to say! :( The villain will be revealed _(creepy, scary movie music)_**

**Disclaimer: I... Don't... Own... Danny... Phantom. (Slow doesn't help at all)**

** Kidnapped**

Saturday morning, Danny was just getting up, not looking forward to his day at all. He was meeting Tucker at the Nasty Burger as they always did, just this time, without Sam.

He and Tucker walked over to the burger place, silent, until, of course, Danny's ghost sense went off, he groaned.

"Be back in a minute, Tuck."

"Ghost?"

"Yup."

Danny ran into the alleyway that they just so happened to be passing, while Tucker kept walking like nothing happened.

Danny transformed, his regular everyday clothes turning into a sleek black and white jumpsuit, the normally red dot in the middle of his chest turned into a DP logo. Danny Phantom now stood where Danny Fenton was last.

He took of into the sky, fists at his sides. He looked around for the ghost, until he was at the border of Amity Park, It was in the forest behind Amity Park now so what did he care? Danny turned around to fly back to Tucker and tell him what a waste of time the hunts was, but then, Danny got his 'wish.' **(A/N: No not the Desiree kind) **

Something it him in the back, causing him to fly forward and hit a building, he turned around only to be greeted by the trees, Danny decided he wouldn't go, who knew how many ghosts would attack while he was gone? Who knew how long he would be gone in the first place?

Danny turned around again, this time flying off scott-free, ha, no blasts now. He flew back to Tucker to tell him about what an idiot this ghost was.

Back in the forest, deep in it, a mysterious ghost blew smoke off his hand **(A/N: Imagine someone blowing imaginary smoke off their hand:)) **and cringed, his boss was gonna be so mad, he hadn't got the ghost-boy like he said would, mental check- stay in the town, he won't follow you out into the woods.

With that thought the ghost turned and headed back, deeper and deeper into the forest to tell his boss what had happened, more like lie about it.

"_YOU WHAT!"_

The ghost cringed again, it seemed to be its favorite facial expression,then quickly regained back to his usual calm, business-like manner.

"The ghost-boy was too strong for me, so I took my leave, I thought the next time I would try to catch him off guard, then bring him to you, besides, why can't we just use the-"

_"NO, it is not right for us to use _**_it_**_ right now, that will only be used for extreme-"_

"This is extreme! He-"

_"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME, FOOL! It is not right for us to use _**_it_**_ right now and that. is. FINAL! Do you understand?_

"Yes, Master, I understand, I will not fail you again."

"Mr. Fenton and Mr. Foley, may I speak with you two for a moment?"

Danny and Tucker looked up at the teacher and sighed, glancing at each other, as if casting a silent message: 'what do you think it is now?'

"Yes Mr. Lancer?"

Danny answered/asked first, avoiding the teachers gaze.

"I've noticed you two have been looking rather upset for the past few days, does this have to do with Mrs. Manson's disappearance?"

None of the boys answered, instead becoming suddenly interested with their shoes. The teacher sighed walking in between the boys and putting an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Don't worry boys, I'm sure she'll turn up, no one can stay missing for forever, you know."

Mr. Lancer let go of their shoulders, giving them a pat, then stepped back behind his desk.

"Now you two stay, what do you kids say these days... Hip, and come talk to me when you need too, now head on home, boys, your parents will be wondering where you are."

**My chapters are extre-hee-heemly short, well not that short but you know what I mean.**

**I'm tryin' to do 1 update a day, but it's not really workin' out, no blame.**

**So who's the mysterious forest ghost, and especially who's his boss, you'll find out next time on Danny. Phantom. KIDNAPPED.(The story)... I owe that to TDI, hee hee :D (Total Drama Island).**


	4. Ransom Note, sort of

**Heeeellllloooooo people of the world, how's it goin'? Thank you again daniphantom149 :D.**

* * *

><strong>one quote (and I just have to say it, cause it's true like that) "A day without laughter is a day wasted." hopefully some of those laughs come from this story, :D.<strong>

* * *

><strong>Disclaimer: I (next day) don't (day after that) own (so close) Danny (almost there) Phantom. 4 days and it all works out. sob*<strong>

** Kidnapped**

Danny stepped into his house, wary of the days passing by, each one without Sam, in fact only the ones without Sam, what was wrong with him? Each time she was around he felt like he could fly, oh, wait, he already knew what that felt like (and it was amazing) but in "feelings words," okay that sounded wrong.

With that thought, Danny laughed silently, throwing his book-bag to the ground of his room before plopping down on his bed and grabbing the remote to his TV, he flicked to channel 8, the news channel, to find out the recent goings ons with his least favorite person, Vlad Masters, mayor of Amity Park.

"_There has been a recent report of a kidnapping, more specifically, Sam Manson, daughter of Jacob and Pamela Manson, if anybody has any clues to the girls whereabouts and/or kidnapper, please contact the police. Now on a brighter note, the-"_

Never mind Vlad, Danny flicked off the TV, angry that the woman on the screen could switch from a kidnapping to "a brighter note" without so much as a frown.

He plugged in his game system and threw in _Rain Forest Demolition 2 _**(A/N: I don't know how to do roman numerals on a com :D) ** and started it up. Hours later he woke to the sound of his alarm clock. He must've fallen asleep while playing the video game!

Danny quickly stood up, jumping over to his alarm clock and turning it off, then he turned of his game system. About two minutes later Danny stepped out of his room in different clothes and his backpack, now on to brushing his teeth.

He slid down the banister, running into kitchen and grabbing a cereal bar out of the cabinet, saying a quick goodbye to his family then rushing out the door.

Danny took to the skies as his alter-ego Danny Phantom, already thinking about the school day ahead.

"Hey, Danny, you' been quiet for a while, all day actually, you alright, man?"

The teen in question turned to his friend, giving him a "what do you think" look, then went back to eating his food.

"Geez, sorry, dude, I didn't mean to strike a nerve, you know."

"Yah, I know, Tuck, just everything's a lot different when she's not here, I feel-empty."

Danny said with a sigh, his eyes widened as he thought about what he just said, then stuffed as much of his food in his mouth as dared while he watched his friend laugh.

"Heh, heh, Danny, dude, you jus-hee hee, need to except that-ha ha- you-hah hah hah, like her."

Danny swallowed his huge intake of food, then clutched his throat as it felt like a herd fof elephants had somehow found their way into his lunch. Tucker noticed this and started banging his friend on the back until finally Danny's wheezy breathing made him stop.

"Dude! Don't scare me like that!"

Danny, still clutching his throat, looked at his friend, his throat still felt like he swallowed a balloon then blew it up until it popped in his throat, or a nuclear war of the germs.

"Thanks, Tuck."

He managed to wheeze out, then he turned back to his food and pushed it as far down the table as he could, then he grabbed his milk and chugged it down, the cool substance calmed his throat for a little until he finished and it flared up again.

"_Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone_, what happened!"

Mr. Lancer had come over after seeing the boy clutching his throat like it was on fire.

"Danny choked on some of his food, I helped him though."

Tucker finished, smiling, while Danny stared at him in disbelief.

"You're the one that caused me to choke in the first place!"

"Yah, well, I made up for that by saving you!"

"Yah, but you-"

"Boy's! Please, stop yelling, Mr. Fenton, I think a trip to the nurse is necessary, Mr, Foley, you may go with him, now go!"

Both boy's got up from the table and ran to the entrance of the cafeteria, Danny still holding his throat like a wildfire.

In the end the nurse had told Danny to go home and Tucker to class, the two said goodbye and parted ways.

Danny was now walking down the sidewalk, oblivious to the eyes watching him from above. He got to his house and unlocked the door, only to run into his mother.

"Oh, Danny, I just got the call from the school, you choked! Always remember to chew, now I've got something right here for that throat of yours..."

The boy finally stepped into his room and collapsed on the bed, only to feel something crinkle underneath him, he got up and in his place was a crumpled piece of paper, he grabbed it and straightened it out.

_ Danny Phantom, meet us in the central park tomorrow at 12:00 am, we will bring the girl, you only need to bring yourself, see you then. -P-D._

Danny gasped, PD, but they were separated, two people, but who was it, and he knew what they meant by "bring yourself," they wanted a fight, well they would get a fight, anything for Sam.

**Now, this is kind of pathetic, but does anyone know how to put a picture on the main authors page? :P heh heh heewwwkay...**


	5. Bite Back, Haarrrdd

**HEYO, how y'all doin'? Ya like ma western accent?Special thanks goes out to(_drum-roll)_:**

**Anonamus-A-****(I've read your story, it's awesome, it's all mystery/suspense:D. and yeah it is funny how the same story ideas can go in completely different directions, :P)**

**Macomister- (****thanks, I'm glad my story's up to your standards :D)**

**daniphantom14-**** (Thanks for the tip, it's not really workin' though, but thanks a lot, I'm gonna keep tryin' :D)**

**Lady-X-Exorcist****- (Yah, I know, I'm havin' a little trouble keepin' up with my Tuck and Sam, you're right Danny would never just "go to bed", I'm tryin' to keep up a bit of a depression angle, but also kind hope-ey, thanks for the tip! :D)**

**Disclaimer ;(alright I just gotta suck it up and say it) I don't own... um... I don't own... Danny... Phantom...(That didn't go right, darn :( :) I got some mixed feelings bout that...)**

** Kidnapped**

The next day was tense for Danny, that night, 12:00 exactly, he would be facing Sam's captors in the park.

He had called Tucker over after school had finished and shown him the note, they both agreed he had to do it, for Sam's sake. At the moment, though, Danny was in Mr. Lancers class, not listening at all to the lesson and instead thinking of the weird signature, P-D, they were separated, he just knew it, two different ghosts, well, who ever they were, they were in for a beating in the park.

Danny decided to check in on the lesson, hearing something like, Juliet pretending to die or something, then Romeo... He blocked out the lesson again, instead directing his gaze out the window.

What if he were a tree, uncaring yet protecting and respectful, but he probably couldn't deal with standing still for an eternity, what if he were a bird, nah, he could be caught and caged, a fish? Same thing would happen if he were a bird, what about a full ghost?

The sharp ringing of the bell interrupted his silent thinking, Danny packed his books, willing the thought away completely, he could never, **ever **deal with being a full ghost, since Dan...

The boy shivered at the thought of his almost-future-self, losing his family, friends, even his teacher would tear him apart, just as it had happened to Dan.

_Every hero has something dark haunting their lives, whether it be in the past, present, or future..._

_ RRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!_

The last bell rang through the school, waves upon waves of students flooded out of the classrooms lining the halls.

Danny stepped out of his classroom, he couldn't help but to think of the secret meeting that would be held in the park that night, he would beat the snot, guts... Everything out of those ghosts!

He stalked down to his locker, inserting the combination before opening it. Just as he began putting his books in his locker, he felt a presence behind him.

"Go away, Dash, now's not the time."

"Too bad, Fentonia, just because your girlfriend was kidnapped doesn't mean you get a-"

At the mention of Sam, Danny's anger flared, he turned around, lashing out his foot which landed in Dash's stomach, he pushed with his leg, hard, sending Dash flying down the hall, it wasn't the hardest he could kick, but he didn't want to give anything more away, it was bad enough with what he just did.

"She's not my girlfriend! And don't you **dare** treat this as a walk in the park, you may call her a freak and all that crud, you probably don't even care she's gone, I'm surprised you even noticed, you heartless JERK!"

Danny stepped toward the bully who had, by now, gotten up and was now glaring at Danny with great ferocity, but this didn't faze the shorter boy, he got that look all the time, for pete's sake!

"You may beat me up all the time, Dash, and I let you, but I have a line and **you just crossed it**."

Danny said the last part through clenched teeth, the jock now looked slightley worried, and, was that fear in his eye's? If this were any other day, Danny would probably be mocking the older boy, but it wasn't any other day, now was it?

"I know what you were about to say, "get out of beating free" card, huh? Heard it, been there, done that. You could come up with something better than that, right? I mean,come on, so lame. By the way, you do know that the people in this school only listen to you because they're afraid? Because you got the entire football team on your side? Yeah, well, I'm not them, I'm not scared of you, especially when you insult **one of my friends!** Especially when she's just been__**kidnapped!** How would you like it if someone insulted your **MOM** if she was gone? What about one of **your **friends? If they actually **are** your friends. Are they?"

Danny was now in front of Dash looking up at him, glaring at him and pouring all his anger into the gaze, the result was a twitching and whimpering Dash that was now completely afraid and oh, so, definitely humiliated, revenge was sweet.

"Now anything else you want to say to me, Dash?"

Danny said with eerie ease and absolutely deadly calmness, each word dripping with venom, daring the jock to go on with his tries at humiliating the younger boy. Dash shook his head, his eyes fixed on Danny with total overcoming fear and humiliation that was supposed to have been the other boys.

"I thought so."

Danny stated with the same ugly, treacherous calmness, he then turned and walked back down the hall to his locker, closing it and picking his book bag up off the floor, he placed the bag on one shoulder, walking further down the hall to the exit.

Danny walked out with a new air of confidence, he felt untouchable for a few seconds before his current predicament caught up with him, leaving him in a foul, excruciating mood as he walked home, the warm rays of the sun, butterflies and flowers mocking him, was this how Sam felt walking home to her dreaded mother and her stuck up father?

Tucker broke out of his shock faster than everyone else, with a wince, he walked down the same hall Danny had moments ago, carting his back pack. Just as he opened the door, he turned back, seeing everyone's terrified expressions, their eyes on him, or, rather, the door. With a sigh, he closed the door behind him and set off on his quest to find Danny.


	6. Big, Bad, Buttugly andSmart?

**HEYO! Thanks for all the reviews! It's awesomeness unfolding to all corners of the globe! That means... Every one's awesome! Alright, special thanks goes toooooo, drum roll please _(drum roll)_**

**Macomister- (Thanks! I'll try and keep the key 'til this is over :D)**

**daniphantom149- (I probably would too, you never miss somethin' till it's gone, it's an eye-opening moment, :P:D)**

**xsugarxblossomx-**** (one kick and the big guy's dooowwwwnnn, the bigger they are, the harder they fall, in Dash's case, anyway, am I right? :P :D)**

**Disclaimer- (ooh, I got nothin' funny for this, OMG, I'm out of material, IT"S THE END OF THE WOOORRRLLLDDD!) I don't own Phanny Dantom, uuuhh... Phantoy Danom... hmm hmm, Danny... Phantom. (Well that went well XD)**

** Kidnapped**

Danny sat on the south side of the lake on a bench, his back to a forest of trees. Most people went to the north side of the lake, there was more sun, benches, and many more picnic areas.

He had gone here straight from school, not that his parents would notice, he was always "out with his friends" until 10:00, a.k.a: his _curfew_, the word caused any teenager to cringe.

Danny watched children play in the water, splashing and dunking each other, each of them competing for random, silly things like how long they could stay underwater, or, how far they could swim before they got to tired and had to turn back.

For a while he just sat at that bench, watching the kids, no care in the world. Except for Sam, he wondered how she was doing at that moment. The thought only caused horrible nightmares to crash his hopes. Sam in a cold dark dungeon, Sam on a nice plush couch being watered to her every whim, Sam having to dress in pink, in a pink room, everything pink, pink, pink! Actually, that one wasn't to bad, except for her, the girl hated pink, who cold blame her, no offense to the people who did.

The hopes and nightmares clashed, the battle raging on, one side winning until the other side pulled a fast one, to Danny, it was horror land! Every thing about Sam, but not in a good way, it was horrible.

"Gaaahh!"

Danny woke up with a start, he hadn't even realized he was asleep. It was dark out, stars were clearly visible in the beautiful night sky, the moon shone brightly slightly off to the side, a few red rays of sun were still visible in the background, was all this even possible? Oh well, it was wonderful and it took Danny's focus off of his "dreams," They took his thoughts away from Sam, allowing him a false sense of security.

Something grabbed Danny from behind, dragging him off the bench, covering his mouth with one hand to keep the boy from screaming for help, keeping his arms secured to his sides with the other to insure his capture. The "Thing" ran into the dark woods, Danny with him, struggling to get away, the boy dropped one shoe some ways into the woods, hopefully somebody would see it and follow the trail they were on, and hopefully that person was Tucker.

Tucker had looked all over the small town now, he had gone everywhere, even Danny's house, making up a lie that the other boy had asked him to retrieve something from the house so as not to worry his parents. He didn't dare go into the ghost-zone without his friend, because of the ghosts, of course.

There was only one place he hadn't checked, the park. The boy ran to the park as fast as his legs could carry him, entering the park, sprinting down the trails, keeping a sharp lookout for his life-long friend. Finally, he stopped by the lake, breathing heavily, his lungs burning, he really should cut down on the meat... NAH!

Tucker glanced up at the lake only briefly, but his head snapped back up at a neon green book bag that lay on a bench on the other side of the lake. Tucker ran against his protesting muscles will, heaving breath after extremely excruciating breath, Tucker stopped in front of the bench, flopping down on it and reaching toward the book bag, yah, it was Danny's, alright.

Tucker looked around expecting his friend to jump out of the nearby bushes, screaming "here I am!" Nothing came except for a squirrel which he was sure couldn't scream, let alone talk.

The boy sat there for a while, waiting for his friend. Was it possible Danny had gone home already and just forgotten his book bag? The guy was pretty forgetful, even if he was the undercover ghostboy, protector of the town of Amity Park.

Tucker got up and looked around, scratching his head, where was his buddy? He did a three-sixty degree turn around, glancing around the park for any clues, he got exactly what he wanted no Desiree included, ha!

In the woods there was something red and white poking out from under some leaves, Tucker ran toward it and picked it up, Danny's shoe, it was unmistakable, a green smooge barely noticeable, was on the left side of the right shoe (ectoplasm, definitely) the smell was ghostly, stinky yet stale. Eew.

Tucker ran back to the entrance of the trail, grabbing Danny's book bag and shoving the shoe in it, he opened a side compartment and drew out one of the two wrist guns, each one for him and Sam, Tuck threw the bag on his shoulder and ran back into the woods, fear making him shake slightly, but anger at another one of his friends being kidnapped fueled him on, along with a bit of determination.

Tucker whipped out his PDA and set up the tracking feature, a while ago, he had uploaded the specter speeders "real-world-item-finder" and instead added a "find-ghosts" mode, which he turned on.

Further into the woods, he could see two blue signatures, one had a little more body heat than other, showing off red instead of just blue, that would be Danny.

Tucker ran on, following his PDA tracking device, sometimes, he loved being a techno-geek, actually, make that all the time.

Danny struggled against his captor, kicking him with his legs, the thing was clearly a ghost, so his ghost sense kept going on and off and on and off... It was driving him crazy! What did this thing want anyway?

Danny kicked and kicked to no avail, then an idea popped into his head, it was obvious what to do in this situation, if he could move his arms right now, he would palm-slap his forehead, just make it mental for now.

Danny bit down, hard, on the ghosts hand, causing it to howl out in pain and drop him, wow, this ghost was a baby, a **big** baby.

While the ghost was cradling it's hand, Danny took the opportunity to turn around and... Run! Who wouldn't, right, with a psycho ghost after you and all.

Danny ran through the woods, wacking branches out of his way and jumping over wild shrubs, what time was it? Was he too late for the meeting?

Behind him, Danny heard the stomping and crunching of someone running on leaves, the ghost! It was catching up to him!

Danny pushed himself to run faster, his legs were growing tired now, sooner or later, make that sooner, he would have to stop, wait, ghost powers, duh.

Danny stopped, turning to face his pursuer, whom had stopped a short bit in front of him, the thing was ugly with a capital u, g, l, y, one huge eye was centered slightly to the left on the things head, its mouth crooked and the sharp teeth clearly visible were uneven and jutting out in all directions, its nose was huge, made for tracking things, it was, well, not a pretty sight. Its fur was black and stuck and stuck to the thing with oil, its ears sharp and pointy, sticking up at the top of its head, moving like satellites for noise, another tracking feature, its hands were disgusting, making Danny want to throw up then and there just thinking about having had that thing on his face, let alone biting it. Yuck!

The things feet weren't very pretty either, they made the rest of the guy look like a supermodel, well, less than that, but they were pretty butt-ugly, again with all caps. The only thing it was wearing was a smock that covered its, erm, _lower_ regions, thank god. Danny sure wouldn't like to see this guy under his bed _or_ in his closet, instead of a ghost, he would probably mistake it for an actual monster if it hadn't been for the slight glow emanating from the thing, the slight see-through-ness was a give away too.

"Going ghost!"

Danny shouted his battle call, changing from normal Danny Fenton to everyday hero, Danny Phantom in seconds, the ring of light starting at his middle and splitting in half, one part going up, the other down.

"Bring it on, cyclops."

Tucker was batting away mosquitoes and branches, holding his PDA tightly as he scanned it's screen with his eyes. The two ghostly figures had stopped now, both slightly apart, there was going to be a fight! He knew it! According to his PDA, the other beast, not Danny, was very, veerrry strong, it was level ten! Danny was only a level eight and gaining.

Tucker ran on, maybe his appearance would surprise them and the battle would stop, they would have a slight opening to get away. "Goin' ghost!" Rang in his ears, Danny was definitely in his ghost form, where there had been light blue on his form was now a dark blue, with the red now a light orange, cool.

Finally he on the sight, Danny was throwing ecto-blasts wildly at the creature while the thing ran after him, shooting ecto out of its eyes, it was an ecto meet ecto war.

The trees around them were burned but still standing, some of the leaves were burning, slowing making their way up to the actual tree, Sam would have a fit, as soon as this fight was over, he was going to do the noble thing and have Danny put out the flames, but they had to get away, there was no finishing this fight.

"Danny!"

Danny turned, his sights locking on Tucker.

"Tuck-"

Tucker little surprise appearance turned out to disrupt Danny and the beast jumped on him, holding him down with its weight.

"Hey, get off!"

Intangibility, duh. Danny turned intangible and sunk beneath the earth, coming up beside Tucker.

"Dude, come on, we gotta go!"

"alright."

Danny grabbed Tucker by his armpits, pulling him off the ground, they zoomed through the woods, intangibility was awesome, sometimes.

The sound of stamping and the crunching of leaves followed them, Danny tried to fly faster, gaining altitude to lose the beast, hut at the last second, the thing grabbed his leg-wait, grabbed his leg? He was intangible, the monster couldn't possibly have-.

Electricity ran through Danny's body, making him scream in pain and drop Tucker to the forest floor, the other boy rolled a few feet before stopping and getting up.

The thing grabbed Danny again, this time by the shoulder, and heaved him to his feet, steadying the boy so he wouldn't drop.

"The meeting is this way, halfa."

The thing stated unemotionally, he sounded dull, yet very smart despite his dumb acts in the woods, the thing wasn't a good fighter, but was more on the mental side, also throwing aside the beasts muscle-bound body.

"...What?"

Danny asked, confusion took him over.

"No, the meeting was supposed to be in the park."

"Master didn't finish his note when he sent it to you, so he sent me to get you."

"By kidnapping me?"

"I doubted you would come willingly."

"Well, your right about that, I wouldn't."

Tucker sat watching the exchange from behind a tree in fear and wonder, what the heck was this thing? It looked like it came straight from a cave, raised by wolfs, ugly wolfs at that but the thing talked like a Princeton teacher, or Harvard, straight from one of the best colleges in the country!

"Come, I will show you to the meeting place."

"What about Tucker?"

The creature sent the boy a distasteful glance, making Tucker slink further back behind the tree, tripping and landing on his butt.

"eeh, your friend may as well come, can't leave him stranded in the middle of a forest, now can we."

Danny walked over to the tree Tucker was hiding behind, grabbing his friend by the wrist.

"Come on, Tuck, we gotta go meet the guys who took Sam."

Danny took a step forward, only to trip when Tucker didn't move with him.

"Tucker..."

Danny put a bit of warning in his voice, clearly stating, "if-you-don't-come-with-me-I'm-gonna-kick-your-butt."

Tucker frowned and stepped forward with Danny, allowing his friend to drag him around, not at all willing to trust the thing in front of them who seemed to be grinning from ear to "halfway to ear"

the things mouth was more crooked than a crocodiles smile.

The trio walked back the way they came, toward the supposed meeting place, towards Sam's

captors, towards Sam

**ooh, I hope the "more crooked than a crocodiles smile isn't to cheesy, I'm not good at coming up with things like that :P.**


	7. Little Red Riding Hood Kidnapper Style

**HEYO! I think I'm overusing that word... Oh well :P. So here is the continuum of la _Kidnapped_! Thanks to... **

**13rose: (Thanks :D, I'll update soon! And the monster was supposed to sound/look like something out of a horror movie, it worked! :P)**

**Namara Jane Knight:**** (Thanks for the review, was the beast really that funny? Cool! Now it's a funny kinda twisted horror movie monster, BEWARE! ****_Snicker* _box ghost... :P :D)**

**Disclaimer: (do I have to do this? _[everyone nods yes]_ 'man...) I do not and will never own... My Little Pony (who would want to? :P) ahem, I meeeaaannn: Danny... (twitch) Phantom.**

**THERE, YA HAPPY? :P :P :P ^(^.^)^ is a kirby, mwaha... oh forget it.**

** Kidnapped**

The trio walked deeper and deeper into the forest, there was absolutely no light now, the sun had set and that beautiful view along with it, ah well. The only light came from a small ecto-ball in Danny's hand, casting an eerie green sheen across the landscape, or, about 3-5 feet of it with each step they took.

Danny and Tucker had finally gotten the beast to reveal its name, Bo'k Wa'rm, if you bent and twisted the name a bit, you would come out with book worm, ouch.

It felt like hours had gone by, the beast, though, seemed fine. Danny was used to staying up late like this, with the ghost fights and all. Tucker was the one having trouble keeping his eyes open, sure, sometimes he helped Danny on the really late night patrols, but that was only sometimes.

A couple of times they had made hard right turns, or left, and walked in that direction, once Tucker had kept walking forward while the other two had turned, he was lucky Danny had noticed and come to turn him around.

There was supposed to be a fight, but the two teens were tired and hungry, their night trek had caused them all to miss dinner, Tucker had complained for a good chunk of the trip talking about how his mom made meatloaf or whatever, he finally shut up when both Danny and the monster yelled at him to do so, they had to continue that process three times because the meat-lover started his rant all over again.

With his ranting, Tucker had been keeping himself oblivious to the sounds of the woods, but now, he jumped each time he heard the far away shifting of leaves and rustling of trees and bushes, if he saw something move, he would jump forward onto Danny, forcing the boy down to the ground, the first couple of times Danny had yelled at Tucker to get off, but now he dealt with it like it happened every day.

Suddenly the creature grunted, forcing the boys back into the present. Light shone through the trees, yellow-orange in color, flickering and wavering, dancing gracefully, fire.

The trio walked closer and closer to the fire, finally stepping through the last of the trees. They were in a clearing, a great bonfire rose in front of them, just now they noticed there was a greenish hue in the flames, definitely not a normal fire.

Sitting with their backs to the group were two men, both were bulky, you could tell by how they sat straight, and also by how big they were, little red riding hood kidnapper style, oh what straight backs you have, wait you're not my grandma!

"you have brought him?"

The man that spoke had a deep voice, he didn't know which one, it had seemed to come from all directions, it sounded familiar too...

"Yes, master, a friend of his had decided to come as well, though."

One man got up, the hood of the cloak covered his face drooping down, like some Halloween grim reaper costume, or the thing he wore when he was under the control of Freakshow, just darker and more intimidating, with the guy standing up, he could see tiny specks of dark throwing themselves off the cloak, then getting sucked straight back into it.

"Fool, you-"

"It's alright, we can deal with that."

The other man had now stood up, his cloak was the exact same as the others, creepiness and all, something about **his** voice sounded familiar too, it sent shivers down Danny's spine.

"Now, we promised you your friend, but only if you beat the both of us in battle."

It was obvious this was the guy that didn't want Tucker around, he sounded older and wiser, still, Danny didn't know which one he was in their two man line up.

"Alright, but only if you show her to me first."

The cloaked figures looked at each other, as if sending silent messages, creepy, then again everything was creepy about these guys.

"I'm sorry, but that wasn't part of the deal-"

"What? But you-"

Danny was cut off by the two ghosts launching themselves at him, Tucker tried to help him but was held in place by Book Worm.

Danny just barely dodged out of the way, the two attackers ended up crashing into each other, sounding 'oofs' and grunts every where, literally, what were these guys doing with their voices for Pete's sake?

"Going ghost!"

Danny shouted his signature trademark, the rings once again forming aroud his hips and splitting, in seconds there was Danny Phantom on the scene.

The ghosts got up, both throwing ecto-beams Danny's way, he dodged again and turned around, throwing ecto-balls at his assailants, they cascaded onto the two, knocking one down while the other rose up strong, grabbing Danny by his shirt front and throwing him to the ground, he slid on the grass, a small imprint of himself remained.

Danny threw himself to the sky again, dodging another ecto-beam. He poured his energy into his hands, letting it go in one of the attackers faces, the ghost screamed in pain, falling to the ground, wow these guys weren't the best fighters, now were they.

The hood had fallen off during the attack, and what Danny saw made him gasp in horror.

Dan.

**what if when your parents asked you to do something, you sat down and watched tv, when they go back and asked you why you didn't do what they told you, you said that 'I don't know what I've been told' thing it would probably be funny until they grounded you or something... this chap's a little sloppy, sorry about that D:. Peace to all! :D.**


	8. Surprise Surprise

**Alrighty now, HHHEEEELLLLOOOO! wazzup? Ok,so in the last chapter something unexpected and expected happened, it starts with a D and _it_ makes Danny feel like crud, who is it? Thank you to...**

**echostar123-****(I'm hoping not a lot of people saw that coming, thanks for the review :D!)**

**Namara Jane Knight-(****Thanks for the review x2, I kinda left you out one time, sorry! forgive me! :P :( :) :D. Oh my gosh! Another case of Danny Phantom-itis, it's everywhere(****_runs away screaming_!) wait I got it too... every ones got it actually :P)**

**The initials were P-D.**

* * *

><strong>Disclaimer: (I hate this, I hate this a lot) alright, I'm just gonna say it: I don't own Danny...Phantom. Alright I said it now lets get a move on.<strong>

** Kidnapped**

It was like the world had ended as soon as That hood fell off of his enemies face, a million questions came to mind, anger swelled in his chest and mixed with confusion, sadness toppled anger, so many emotions ran through Danny in that single moment, he felt like he was going to faint.

Another battle was happening inside him, this time not with hopes, dreams, and nightmares. It was a battle of the emotions, he didn't know what to feel or what to think, it was like the world was ending.

"How are you-? I don't-! How did you-?"

Questions were pouring out of Danny's mouth, but they weren't full questions, like a barrier was keeping them from forming all the way. Shock, confusion... the works.

As Danny was staring stupefied at Dan, The other ghost had recovered, flying slowly and quietly up into the air behind Danny, it raised a hand and glowing ectoplasm shone in it.

Everything that went on next happened in a matter of seconds.

The ghost let loose his shot on Danny, it hit the boy in the back. Danny's battle of emotions was finally won by pure anger and hatred, he turned around and looked at the ghost, his hands glowed with green energy, but it was darker, more powerful, his eyes became the same color as the energy in his hands, everything about Danny glowed a dark, horrible green, except for his clothes and face, hair, everything was their natural color save for the green tinge caused by the green energy surrounding his body.

It was awesome, in fact. His eyes were fully dark and green now, like Sam's eyes during while she was under the control of Undergrowth, just darker and scarier.

The cloaked figure was frozen in place now, finally aware of what he just did, he wanted to move, but couldn't, his awe was keeping him frozen in place.

Danny raised his hand just as his target had and let ectoplasm run into it, finally a dark glowing mass surrounded his hand, making it look like a bowling ball, a _deadly_ bowling ball.

He let it go straight into the other ghosts chest, sending it flying backwards into the trees, he followed, his hands and eyes glowing menacingly, just daring someone to get in his way.

Back in the clearing, the monster, Bo'k Wa'rm, or Book Worm as the boys called him was still holding Tucker in place with both hands holding the boys arms behind his back, Dan was still on the ground, staring up into the sky where Danny had been last. All three of them were speechless, Tucker had seen his best friend turn into an all-powerful ghost, Book Worm was speechless because his masters fool-proof plan didn't work, Dan was shocked that he and his partner were beaten to pulp by a fourteen yea old half ghost with barely any experience under his belt. Wow, they really needed to train or something, cause that's just sad, to them anyway. **(A/N: Danny's awesome :D!)**

"Whoa..."

All eyes went to Tucker who was staring, just as Dan had been, at the spot Danny had been last, mouth open wide with eyes bugging out as big as saucers.

"Danny's maaaad..."

He said dumbly, looking at Dan, then up at Book Worm, then to the woods where his friend had disappeared into.

"You guys have done it now, first, you kidnap Sam, then you try to forcefully take him here just for a beating, then you try to take me hostage in plain sight just to **make** him fight you you been threatening him and everything, notes, inconspicuous blasts from the woods. You guys were just askin' for trouble."

Dan got up and walked over to Tucker, he would have looked threatening had it not been that his face was much paler than normal, the dark circles under his sockets and the dullness of his eyes, his hair was also not so fiery and you could just see through it.

"Shut up, Foley."

The evil man said, reaching into Tuckers pocket and grabbing the boys beloved PDA, crushing it to bits and scattering them into the forest.

"No, Charlotte! She still had four payments..."

Tucker sobbed, hanging his head. Dan smirked, but even that seemed off about him, it was more crooked then usual, but also a little more... kind? Impossible, the older ghost sat next to Book Worm and Tucker, the monster had finally put the boy down, thinking there was no point to entrap him any more.

Suddenly Danny came out of the woods, an unconscious ghost in a cloak slung over his shoulder, he flew over to the small group and plopped the figure on the ground. The boy looked exhausted, the dark green glow that had surrounded him was gone, his eyes were their normal light green, well, normal when in ghost form that is.

"Tuck, you'd never guess who it is..."

**(A/N: To write more or not to write more, that is the question. Darn you Mr. Lancer!)**

The glow around Danny's body lit up the trees around him, eerily, his glow was dark, his eyes, his energy, his mood, even, of course who wouldn't be after getting shot in the back while in shock and in a battle with their emotions.

He flew through the trees, slowly and almost calmly, like Skulker, he was on the hunt.

Something moved in the corner of his eye, but something told him it wasn't what he was looking for. He kept moving forward on instinct.

Again something moved in his sight again, this time he turned toward it and began to pick up speed, he knew this one was exactly what he was looking for, cause it had began to fly too, away from him.

Danny picked up his speed, zooming through the woods fast, dodging trees left and right, he was gaining on his target fast now, so close he could almost touch him.

Danny tiered off to the left, disappearing into the trees, his target stopped, puzzled that the boy wasn't chasing him any more, he shrugged thinking the boy had given up, man was he wrong.

The inexperienced hunter burst out of the trees, his hands glowing with dark green energy. He shot at the older ghost while it was reeling at the boys quick return, all of the shots made it to either the ghosts chest or head slamming it against the trees, it hadn't even had a chance to scream.

The grim faced Danny lowered himself to the ground, walking over to his prey and turning it over, he gripped the hood, ready to pull it back.

"let's see who you are."

Danny muttered in a monotone, creepy, calm voice that would send shivers up any ones spine. He pulled off the hood and gasped. As soon as he saw the face, his anger grew, but exhaustion rang true, flushing it all away, how did this happen, it was...

**(A/N: LLLIIIIINNNEEEE BREAK!)**

"Pariah Dark."

**Now, I'm gonna explain,just a sec... okay, now, the initials were P-D, there are different combinations to the initials and Pariah's and Dan's names.**

**P-D – Pariah-Dan, P-D- Pariah-Dark**

**P-D -Phantom-Dark, P-D- Phantom-Dan **

**Can anybody think of any other ways? !D have you ever noticed an exclamation mark looks like a wink too kind of? Billionfold! _Danny phantom theme song..._ :D**


	9. I Blame The Thermometer

**HEYO! it's signature, I can't drop it, no matter how over used it is. Now, Thank you ssoooo very much tooooo:**

**Namara Jane Knight-****(ooh, I'm a little embarrassed by that question O.O , thanks for the review... ****_awkward silence..._)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: (<em>whistling* <em>what? do I really have to say it? Don't even answer that, I've gotten over it ahem) I don't own Danny...ummm... never mind I haven't gotten over it... Phantom.**

**Kidnapped**

_"You have failed me minion, more than once! I even gave you those two miserable idiots for your meeting with the young halfa! How could three of _**_my_**_ men fail to capture _**_one child_**_!"_

"I'm sorry master, we-"

The minion was cut off, slamming into the nearby wall, his insides churning, he didn't even have insides! Talk about irony.

_"_**_I'm sorry?_**_ Apologies don't get me the ghost boy, apologies don't do _**_anything_**_!"_

"I'm s- I will bring you the ghost boy, next t-"

Again he was slammed into the wall, making the indent even deeper. Now he felt like all the bones in his body were broken, and again he didn't _have_ any _bones_, another point for irony.

_"Next time? There will be no _**_next time_**_, he is expecting us now, your meeting in the woods was supposed to have been successful! Your two _**_helpers_**_ have been unmasked! And you told them your name! How foolish are you you worthless ape?"_

"My helpers were weak from their years, err, months of solitude. The young halfa _was_ the one that locked them up in the first place, it is no wonder that he has beaten them again."

He had no reason for telling them his name.

_"Yes, but when he was fighting them apart, he seemed to have been having trouble, now both of them, including you whom he has never seen, were beaten by the boy single-handedly!"_

"Yes, but I could not fight because of the other boy, the one who had come with our prey, I'd had to hold him back-"

_"The boy with the glasses? You needn't have held him back, he was weak and couldn't have done anything. According to my sources, you did actually get to fight the youngling now didn't you."_

The minion shifted uncomfortably, great, his master had found out, what next, another backhand into the w-... This time it felt like his insides _and_ bones had jostled lose, like he would fall to the ground a useless sack of nothing in two seconds, and again, no bones, no insides, ectoplasm, just ectoplasm, another point to irony, 0-3 now, he hated losing.

"Master, we could recruit, just one person he would never expect, someone he's friendly with-"

_"That... That could actually work minion, but who, do you think, is close to him, but hates him as well?"_

"Friends, family... There is Valerie Grey."

_"Yes, but she hunts him almost every day, we need someone else, closer."_

"Ah, he comes from a family of ghost hunters, how about we put them to the test?"

_"Perfect, absolutely perfect..."_

* * *

><p>"Danny, sweetie, it's time to-"<p>

Danny's mother, Maddie Fenton, stepped into his room, looking at her son sleeping peacefully still in his bed. Something was wrong.

She stepped closer, taking in her son, marking off important things, the rise and fall of his chest was periodical, and wheezes escaped his mouth, dark circles stood out from under his eyes, and his face was pale with cold sweat glistening on his forehead. She stepped over, placing a hand over his forehead- only to immediately pull it back, her son was burning up!

"Danny, sweetie, please, wake up..."

She said carefully, stroking his hair. Slowly, Danny's eyes opened, the normally icy blue irises were instead grayish, the excited, happy-go-lucky attitude wiped away and instead replaced with dullness and sick.

"Hey Mom."

The boy croaked, sitting up, his hand shot up, grabbing a fistful of hair, closing his eyes and stifling a groan, the boy tried to throw his legs out of the covers, only to be held back by his mother.

"Mom?"

He yawned staring at her quizzically.

"Oh, no you don't. You're burning up honey. Now I want you to stay in bed, I'm gonna take your temperature, then it's sleepy time for you."

Danny just blinked, shrugged, and threw the covers back over himself, gosh, when did it get so cold in this house, with everything exploding all the time, you'd think that some warm drafts would rush through here.

Maddie rushed out of the room to the bathroom, opening one of the cabinets and sifting through the medical supplies, now where did that thermometer go?...

Suddenly, a cold presence came over the small room, shutting the door and coating the walls with ice, sealing everything. Maddie turned around, what in the world... ghost, duh.

She tried to activate her suit, but nothing happened, only a few sparks and bit of smoke.

"Where are you you paranormal poppy seed?"

**"I'm no poppy seed, lady, I'm your worst nightmare!"**

Something grabbed her around the neck, shoving her against the wall, a black cloaked figure came into few.

**"Congratulations, you have been chosen specifically by the king to be a royal servant, how's being royalty's minion feel?"**

"Horrible."

Maddie stated matter-of-factly, the figure growled, shoving her up the wall more so, the pressure on her neck increased.

**"You will serve his royal majesty whether you like it or not."**

"Let me think about that... NO!"

She shouted kicking forward... Only for her foot to go right through the thing holding her. Maddie looked up, shocked that her attack didn't work.

"What are you?"

**"None of your business lady."**

The figure took something out of his cloak, he held it up, revealing it to be a black crown, the same color as his cloak, it even seemed to shift with every movement he made.

**"This will keep you under control."**

He quickly turned with Maddie's neck still in his hands, he slammed her on the ground, face down, forming ice bonds on her wrists attaching her to the ground.

"Get off me you miserable-"

The figure placed the small crown on her neck and it immediately blend in with her skin, the small pin was hidden even more by her hair. The mothers eyes glowed red.

**"You will blend in with the Fentons for a while, you will also keep a special eye on Danny, do you understand, minion?"**

"Yes, Master..."

* * *

><p>What was taking his mother so long? Maybe she'd had to go to the bathroom? Danny decided to go check.<p>

He walked down the hall towards the bathroom dizzily, his hand on the wall for support, he hadn't gotten a cold or whatever this bad since he was 13.

"Mom?"

Danny knocked on the door, he thought he heard whispering, but that was probably just his sister on the phone in the other room, or maybe the air ducts. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Maddie Fenton.

"Hey, Mom, I was just wondering were ya went..."

Danny said trying to look into the bathroom behind his mother, but her form was blocking the way completely.

"Oh, I just had to fix the toilet, Danny, it was clogged again."

Clogged? The toilet hadn't been clogged since they last had a Mexican dinner night, his father ate way to many burritos, he had to "do his business" either at school or Tucker or Sam's house for a week, yes there were two bathrooms, but, well, you get it. His mother had been the unfortunate soul to unclog the toilets. Ugh.

"Umm... Okay? Where's the thermometer?"

Maddie turned back toward him, a puzzled look on her face, a look of realization came over her features and she ran back into the bathroom, scowering the counters again.

"Here it is, open your mouth, Danny."

Danny did as he was told, looking into his mothers eyes as she put the thermometer in his mouth, was it just him, or was there tinge of red mixed in with the normally violet irises. What was up with his mom?

The device in his mouth beeped and his "mother" took it out, giving a squeak of surprise, the red in her eyes vanished for a few seconds when she looked up at him, then returned.

"ooh, that's a big fever there hon, I think your definitely gonna have to stay home today."

"Alright."

Danny turned around making is way back to his room dizzily, running his hand on the wall for support. Whatever was going on with his mother, he was going to find out, one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam and now his mother, who'll be next, I think I kind of gave it away in this chapter, if you don't know I'm not tellin' :D. Danny Phantom is awesome! I ran out of things to say so you know... Oh yeah, I'm so sorry bout the long wait, I'll try to not make it happen again, kinda didn't know what to write.<strong>


	10. Chameleon Crown And Meatloaf

**HEYO! I've now decided this is definitely my trademark welcome. So, what do you think's gonna happen now that Danny's mom is under the control of... cue horror movie music _(dun dun dun... basic horror movie music...)mysterious-evil-villain-guy... _lame right?And who's next _(more horror movie music, cue evil laughter...mwa ha ha ha ha...) _O.O eh... Grrreat thanks goes toooooo...**

**Namara Jane Knight-**** (Thanks for the review, I'n not gonna stop with this story till the very end ****_heroic pose*_ :P :D)**

* * *

><strong>Disclaimer: WWWAAAAAHHHHOOOOO! SUMMER! alright, let's get this over with, I don't own Danny Fantom, HA, I got out of it! <em>(disproving glances from readers) <em>fine... Phantom. :P**

** Kidnapped**

Danny walked through the halls of Casper High towards his locker, he'd already been attacked by Tucker and answered all his questions, sheesh, was he glad Sam wasn't here to berate him... oh what was he thinking, nothing was the same without her.

With that depressing thought, he opened his locker and grabbed his books, shoving them in his book bag and stuffing his old ones back in his locker. Just as he was about to close the metal mini-door, Danny felt himself pulled back and his feet left the floor.

"Hey, Fentoenail, I think it's time for payback."

Dash shouted in his face, the jock looked furious, give the guy a few days and he finally breaks out of his shock.

"What do you want, Dash?"

Danny asked serenely, infuriating the gorilla even further, Dash pulled back his arm and let loose a punch straight to Danny's face, a small crack was heard and blood poured out of Danny's nose.

"I want revenge, you humiliated me in front of the whole school, now it's your turn."

"I think I've been humiliated so many times in this place it doesn't mean _anything_ _anymore_ to _anyone_-"

Danny was cut off, being thrown into a locker, not _into _a locker, onto a locker. He clutched his shoulder turning around to face his assailant. By now everyone in the halls was watching.

"How does it feel to be beaten up, Fenton?"

"Well, it's happened so many times, by now I've _kinda _gotten used to it, I-"

Danny was cut off again, this time by Dash's fist pummeling into his stomach. Danny doubled over. Gosh, was it just him, or had his kindergarten bully gotten stronger?

The beaten up boy looked up into his attackers eyes, no red, just blue, then how... duh, football star, and best quarterback on the team at that.

"Seriously, Dash? Can't you just stuff me in a locker and get it over with?"

"No, you always get out to easily, even without your girlfriend around-"

Danny's eyes flared with anger and stomach screwed up, all feelings shriveled as soon as the word "girlfriend" left the bully's mouth.

"She's not my girlfriend, _Dash_."

Danny spit the other boys name out like venom. For a second, fear rang through the "stronger" boys eyes and he stumbled back, only to quickly regain his composure and glare at Danny.

"I thought you would have learned your lesson from last time."

Danny muttered just loud enough for Dash to hear, again, an uncertain look passed over the jocks face, like he realized he had gone to in over his head, and again the look faded fast.

"What lesson?"

Danny finally snapped, in one swift movement, he threw his foot to the side and swept it under Dash's feet, making the older boy fall forward. The jock had been leaning on the lockers. Boxing Danny in, but now he collapsed forward as Danny ducked and slipped to the side like a ninja, which he was a lot like, in fact, one time he was when fighting Vlad when the evil man had gotten hold of the infamous infi-map, man, he'd never forget that, especially because of Old Salem and the blood blossoms.

Danny now stood on the opposite side of the hall, staring down at Dash who had knocked his head on the locker and fell, instead of adopting a fighting pose like you'd think, he stood calmly with his hands behind his back, a firm frown was on his face.

Dash got up, leaning on his arm against the locker for a second, his back to Danny. Suddenly he turned around and threw a kick at Danny's face, only for the boy to step out of the way and Newtons law kept him moving forward until he connected to the lockers behind Danny.

Dash quickly turned back around and ran at Danny, hands out, aimed for his neck, Danny side stepped again, now behind Dash **(A/N: I say this word too much but...)** again, watching the jock barrel to the ground, Newton **and** gravity were on his side today...Cool.

The older boy got up again, turning around and rushing toward Danny, fists raised ready to beat the small boy to death if it had to be.

Dash finally reached him and started throwing his fists at Danny, but the younger boy swiftly dodged each one, sweeping to the left and right with ease, finally the jock stopped, bending over in exhaustion. After a matter of seconds, he brought his hand up and closed it on Danny's neck suddenly, turning around and slamming the boy against the lockers.

Danny softly grunted, thankfully, the action went unnoticed to his enemy. He looked up into the bully's eyes again, double check, it'd saved his life a bunch of times now.

DPDPDP

_"No, stop hurting him!"_

_ "I will not child. My message needs to be delivered."_

_ "And you have to hurt him just to that, it's a few words! Not a beating!"_

_ "I would not take that tone with _**_me_**_ if I were you, child. Besides, I'm giving him a taste of your fate if he doesn't turn up tonight at the meeting place, it appears that he dealing with it a lot better than you will-"_

_ "There's no "will" except for he "will" turn up, he'd never let anything happen to me, or anyone that's important to him for that matter."_

_ "Who said your important to him, for now there are two will's and wont's."_

_ "..."_

DPDPDP

Danny held onto his opponents hands, pulling himself up slightly, keeping the supposedly calm frown on his face, on the inside, he was actually panicking. Red. Dash's eyes were red, just like his mothers, but they were fully red with a slight blue flicker, at least Dash was fighting the control, right?

"Dash's" grip on his neck tightened and he opened his mouth to speak, but the voice that came out of his mouth wasn't his and Danny hoped he never heard it again, to bad.

_"You will meet me in the park again, but not in the woods, you will meet me on the hill in the center of the park, I will have your friend and some of my own with me as well. You will show or the girl will be terminated."_

Danny's eyes widened as he listened to... **_Whoever's _**small speech.

"**Don't you DARE!"**

Danny yelled, extending his arm quickly and punching Dash in the face, again and again he punched the bully across the face, the elders nose bled and cuts covered his face, a large black and blue was probably forming, again, on his torso. Danny brought back his foot and let loose a barrage of kicks quick and agile, then he spun and hit Dash again in the stomach, throwing him back, Danny ran and flipped behind Dash kicking his back and sending the boy forward and crashing into the lockers. The friendly-neighborhood-super-hero walked forward and grabbed the back of Dash's shirt, turning him around and looking into his eyes, they were blue now, but there was a slight flicker tinge of red.

"Don't you dare do **anything **to her, I'll come, but you better keep your side of the deal this time"

Dash smirked, the red pooling back into his eyes, even with the black eye, cut and bruises, the look in his eyes sent a shiver down Danny's spine.

"Deal, lover-boy."

In one last bit of fury, Danny pulled his arm back and let loose one last punch straight in between the bully's eye and he was down.

Danny turned around, a bruise was developing quickly on his shoulder, but it was healing just as fast, he could feel his broken nose clicking back into place and the cuts disappearing on his face, but there was always one last thing in the scenario.

Everyone was staring at him, open mouthed, eyes flicked from him to Dash's unconscious body behind him, just as he was about to say something, a small glint on the white tiled floor caught his eye, Danny walked over to the area and bent over studying the ground, almost immediately, he spotted a small crown shaped emblem stood out from the floor just barely. As soon as he picked it up, the small item turned the color of his skin, what the-

"Whoa, Danny just beat up Dash..."

That small fact spoken aloud interrupted his thoughts, it also started a murmur among the crowd, people stared at him, tilting their heads towards their friends and whispering things about the past, probably that Dash had been beating him up since kindergarten and now he rebeled, geeks were inheriting the world! _Cough* _jerks _cough*._ The nerds murmured how he was just like some random comic book character.

Oh no...

Tucker made his way through the dense crowd, ignoring the yells of protest and threats posted if he didn't get to the back of the "parade." No quote there.

Finally, light made it's way into his vision instead of students, Tucker stood to his full height, stretching his legs and back quickly before turning towards what the crowd was so excited about, and he immediately regretted it.

The scene before him was Dash holding Danny by the neck against the lockers, Danny was holding onto the bully's arms, probably pulling himself up to relive the pressure on his neck, it appeared the two were talking, but Dash was doing most of the talking. Danny's eyes seemed to widen and he screamed:

"**Don't you DARE!"**

Then the real fight began, good news: Danny was beating the crud out of Dash, bad news, Danny was beating the crud out of Dash!

The fight seemed to last only seconds, Danny was flying around like a ninja flipping and dodging, basically, and as quoted, beating the crud out of Dash!

Danny was now holding Dash against the lockers, he couldn't exactly see Danny, but he could tell they were talking again, bits of the conversation made their way to his ears:

"Don't... **anything**... her... deal..."

Deal? What deal? Dash's lips moved, he was smirking! Smirking! The nerve of that guy! Well, Danny did do that in each of his ghost fights...

Danny lifted his free arm and let it go straight in Dash's face, hard, effectively knocking the bully out. Tuckers life time friend then turned to the crowd, he looked like he was about to say something, but his eyes flicked to the side and he walked over next to Dash, wait, there was something glinting on the floor what the-

"Whoa, Danny just beat up Dash..."

Instantly the crowd around him burst into talk, murmuring about Danny's "new" ninja skills and the comic book ultra-warrior,Yin-Yang Ninja, oh if only they knew how close they were...

Tucker stepped out of the crowd and ran toward Danny, grabbing his friend by the back of his shirt and dragged him as fast as he could out of the building, this was just like the first time, except it was more epic and Danny didn't walk out on his own, man, this would be the talk of the school for at least the next few days, weeks even, how the nerdy Danny Fenton beat the crud out of Casper High football star and best quarterback, Dash Baxter, booyah!

Tucker dragged Danny all the way to his house, checking his face before allowing him inside, Dash had broken his nose pretty well, blood covered Danny's face, so he'd had to take him behind the house so Danny wash his face off with the hose, usually Sam would be doing this stuff, but, well...

Tucker took Danny up to his room, hoping to avoid his parents until Danny could get on a less blood-covered shirt, they kept stashes of each others clothes at their houses, normally for after a ghost fight, then he took him down for dinner.

"Hey, Mom."

Tuckers mother looked up from her stove, surprised by her son's sudden appearance.

"Oh, hey sweetie, I didn't even hear ya come in. Is Danny stayin' over for dinner?"

"Yeah."

Tucker answered shortly, not wanting to get into details, he opened himself to his mother too much, Danny's secret identity was hard enough on him, but this too, come on! Stupid world-famous meatloaf.

He and Danny sat at the table, Danny was still staring at his hand and Tucker had no idea what was going on with him.

"Danny?"

Said boy looked up, still holding his hand cupped like there was something in it.

"Yeah?"

"You alright dude?"

"Yup."

Danny quickly answered his question and went back to staring at his hand, was he going insane? TF decided to find out.

"Hey, Danny, Watcha got there?"

Danny looked up again, then scooted his chair closer to his best friend holding out his hand.

"I found this crown shaped thing on the ground, I don't know what it is, but when I picked it up, it turned the color of my skin, weird, huh?

"Yeah..."

"You don't believe me, watch this."

Danny threw his hand into the air and suddenly, a small, crown-shaped... Pin was it? Appeared in the air, Tucker held out his hand and as soon as the small crown touched his skin, it turned the exact color, it even went with his movements, if he hadn't already known it was there, it would have been invisible to him.

"Whoa, is this what you bent down for in the hall at school?"

"Yeah, I think that was planted on Dash, his eyes were red and when he spoke, it was like someone else was speaking, like, you know..."

"Yeah..."

A silence went over the two boys as they remembered Danny's older self, but it was quickly broken when Tuckers mother came in with her world famous meatloaf.

**I'm sorry, I just had to end it now or I'd probably write another couple few pages before I could finally stop, lotsa ideas for this story, and I guess I'm just a little lazy like that :P. Peace to the people! =o-:) failed peace sign :P :D.** **Don't be mad about that whole italics part, forgive me :( :)! There might be a few other things you could be annoyed at, _again _forgive me! D: ): :) :D.**


	11. You Don't Mess With The Family

**HEYO! Alright, so it's SUMMER! WWAAHHHOOOOO! The last chapter ended with world-famous meatloaf and a chameleon crown, and it had nothing to do with Danny's mother, I'm gonna try to fit her in. _(British accent) _For reviews I thank:**

**daniphantom149-****(Is it really that confusing? I'll try and straighten it out, thanks for the review! :D, and DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNN :P :D)**

**Namara Jane Knight-**** (Thanks for the review, and yeah, when you put it that way, it is pretty confusing hmm... :D)**

**Disclaimer: motnahP ynnaD nwo tond I... :D don't you just love backwards days!**

**Kidnapped**

7:00, okay, not time yet, still 5 hours to go.

Danny pulled his eyes from the clock, he still hadn't told Tuck about the secret meeting between him and the "Whatever Ghost," in fact, he didn't intend to, he couldn't risk another friends safety.

"So, how's your day been boys?"

"It's been great, Mom! I swear, I'd put it on my favorite day list!"

Tucker said to his mother, hiding his sarcasm best he could, Danny snickered and whispered to his friend:

"'favorite day list?'"

"oh, shut up, what else am I supposed to say? Besides, I told her half the truth, if I had one, I probably **would** add it to my favorite day list!"

Tucker whispered back, sarcasm. Danny kicked him under the table, looking at Mr. and Mrs. Foley and smiling sweetly while the other boy bent over in pain.

"What was that for?"

"You know Sam would usually kick you at a time like that."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you should do that!"

"ya-huh, you've been acting like Sam so why can't I?"

"Cause you're the-"

"Yeah but you-"

"You're-"

"oh-yeah? Well you're-"

The two boys were whispering loudly now, but their words were incoherent, and the two parents sitting across the table could only stare, finally, Mr. Foley cleared his throat, making the two boys stop and look at him.

"You wanna know what I think? I think you two should get back to eatin'!"

Danny and Tucker looked surprised at the man's out burst, but they turned back to their food, silently glaring at each other. About 1 minute later, Tucker broke the silence, kicking Danny in the leg, the other boy kicked back, this went for a few seconds until-

"Boy's!"

Mr. Foley exclaimed, and the two stopped fighting, going back to their food.

* * *

><p>12 deep dongs rang through the Foley household, Danny had decided to "stay the night" while actually he was just sneaking out for the secret meeting that could end up to be his final fight for the freedom of Amity Park dwellers.<p>

He sat up in bed, already fully clothed, who wants to die in pajamas? No, no thinking like that, negativity could get him killed, he could imagine it happening and it didn't look good, think positively, okay.

Danny tiptoed across the attic room, dodging places in the wooden surface that would normally creak, he'd been Tuckers friend long enough to make a 3D blueprint of the house in his mind, complete with creak audio and the best, quietest cabinets for midnight snacks.

Of course, Danny could just "go ghost" and fly through the roof, but a final walk through his best friends house couldn't hurt. Stop thinking like that, darn it!

Suddenly, the sound of the refrigerator opening made Danny freeze awkwardly smack dab in the middle of the living room. Like any ghost, Danny went invisible.

The sound of the fridge closing stole Danny's attention, Tucker, fully dressed with his school backpack thrown carelessly over one shoulder stepped out of the kitchen entrance/exit/blah, the techno-geek hardly ever did that! Usually too mortified at the idea of his "babies" spilling out of the bags pockets and breaking.

The boy stopped right in front of Danny, a determined look on his face.

"I'm comin' for ya, Danny."

The tech-teen muttered and strode forward, opening the front door quietly and closing it just the same, locking it behind him.

"Oh crud."

Danny mumbled, whispering a silent "Going Ghost" before allowing the cool, white rings wash over him. Soon, Danny Phantom was floating invisibly after his best friend.

* * *

><p>Danny finally revealed himself at the park gate, he <em>had<em> thought about talking to Tucker earlier, but he wanted to make it fair, either enter the park with Danny to fight, or run back home and be safe, if the ghost boy had a say in the decision, he would choose the second for the boy and leave it at that.

"Tuck, you don't _have_ to do this-"

"Yeah, I do, Danny, Sam's our friend, we might not get along sometimes, uhh... all the time, but still, I've known the both of you since kindergarten, I'm not abandoning either of you guys."

"Yeah, but-"

"My choice, Danny, my choice, you said so!"

Tucker shouted, walking through the park gates confidently, before turning around and racing back to Danny.

"I'm still stickin' with you, dude."

All that comment earned was an eye-roll.

* * *

><p>The two boys walkedfloated down the paths of the park, it was about 12:00, the time hadn't been mentioned in the letter, but it was mentioned on a paper airplane that flew through the window not long after the two boys went up to the attic for bed, _"meet me at 12:00, sharp."_ Danny had read it once, than as if the thing had been reading his mind, it burst into flames, he still had no idea how it had known when he finished reading it, if it had known, talk about confusing.

Danny felt charged up, like a bull ready to pummel any idiots that decided to go into the ring with him- only finding the idiots weren't idiots at all and they were expecting his charges, but that fact would only make him angrier and so on, he needed to think of a better example.

The ghost boy was surprised at his best friends mood and confidence, it was like the boy was a whole new other person. Every sound didn't make him cower and every movement didn't make him jump as it usually would in these situations.

Up ahead, another fire was set on the ground, just like in the woods, three cloaked figures sat around it, another cloaked figure was standing up with his back to them all, he was **a lot** bigger than his companions, finally, off to the side, there was a cage holding none other than-

"Sam!"

Danny whispered just loud enough for Tucker to hear, he nodded his head in solemn agreement. The girl looked terrible, her hair was a mess and her face and clothes were soiled with dirt, dust, and unidentifiable substances-okay, ew.

One of the cloaked figures around the fire stood up, he was smaller than the other two- scratch that, three- and his red eyes now somehow shown through the dark fabric of his hood. Dan. Somehow, he looked like one of those desert robot-collecting guys from Star Wars, the guys that sold Luke R2-D2. **(A/N: Can't remember what they're called :P)**

Dan casually walked to his leader, whispering something to him, then walking with the same manner back to the flames, sitting down and still.

_"Ahh, Danny Phantom, finally we meet face to face."_

The huge ghost turned around to face Danny and Tucker, the cloak he was wearing concealed him and Danny couldn't guess anything about his appearance.

"Yeah, um... who're you-?"

_"I am the great Telekinie, none can escape my wrath nor control when I set my eyes on them. My eyes are set on you, young one, for control."_

"Yeah, that's not happenin' dude."

Danny charged his hands with ecto-energy, glaring at the villain in front of him.

_"Now, now, halfa, don't rush into battle so quickly... Especially when it is clear you will lose!"_

Telekinie shot his own red-purple energy at Danny, the attack hit head on, making the boy fly back-straight into a tree. He went limp for a few seconds before jerking his head up, shaking it and flying back into the air, jeez, guy was quick, strong too.

"If winning this fight means Sam'll be safe, then that's exactly What I'll do!"

Danny shot his held-in ecto-blasts, they came out stronger than he expected, forcing his arms back, the shots hit into the ghost, who had clearly not been expecting them to be as strong as they were.

_"Good, I now understand why some call you the 'Great One' in the Ghost Zone, you are proving yourself quickly to me."_

The ghost shot another few red-purple blasts at Danny, watching the boy dodge all of them expertly, storing up ecto-energy in his hands.

"Yeah, well soon I'll be **dis-**proving my self to you."

Danny muttered, instantly cringing. Wow, he really needed to work on his witty banter when it came to the _serious _ghosts.

_"I highly doubt that, my boy."_

"What the-"

Danny was interrupted, being shot in the stomach can do that to you. He grunted as the white-hot energy cascaded into his stomach, OW!

_"Now, young one, how do you expect to get back your precious __**girlfriend**__ if-"_

Alright, **one**) since when did oldie's use the term "girlfriend", **two**) no one doubted his ability to care for the ones he loved, this guy just stepped over the same line Dash had.

Danny didn't follow the rest of the evil ghosts speech, he only felt, heard, smelt, saw, tasted, even ghost-sensed rage (if most of that was possible.)All 5-6 of his senses were fixed on anger.

Telekinie seemed to still be talking, but his evil, serpentine voice faded as he looked at Danny, just like in the woods that one other meeting, he was glowing dark green, his eyes were flooded with that same color again, and his hands seemed to glow with strong energy without any effort at all. His voice even echoed all the more, just like that day.

"**No one doubts my ability to care for my family, especially not **_**you."**_

Danny charged energy in his hands, particles that seemed to appear out of thin air poured into his hands, you could even see it.

The energy in his hands was a dark, dark green, even darker than that day in the woods, almost black. Danny raised the lower part of his arms, keeping his upper arms close to his body forming a sort of W shape.

**"No one."**

**A day without a smile is a day wasted! :D, so is a day without laughter! ;D Sorry about the cliffie, I'll try to update a lot sooner this time, no promises though. Danny's anger thing that I've set up hasn't got anything to do with him turning into Dan, just saying. :D :). Alright, so I've now tried to make my story a little more sensible, I changed some things in the chapters so now there's no Skulkers Island mentioned at all, you're probably wondering about Danny's mother, she'll be in one of the next two chapters, maybe more, I don't know. :D.**


	12. Or The Friends

**HEYO! 12th chapter, there are gonna be more but still, YES! _(Fist pump.)_** **Awesome thanks goes tooooo:**

**daniphantom149:** **(Same here, if I were Telekinie, I would probably high-tail it out of there too, thanks for the review. :D)**

**For a side note: I fixed the earlier chapters best I could, everyone reading can check them to see if the story makes more sense now.**

* * *

><strong>Disclaimer: <em>sigh*<em> (Do I have to do this over and over?_-nods from readers-_ fine...) I don't own Danny... or Phantom... or Danny Phantom. :D**

** Kidnapped**

Danny threw both of his arms out, the energy that had been stored in his hands careened out of them into the enemy, sending it-him-whatever sailing backwards and into Sam's cage, jerking her awake.

"Danny?"

She mumbled, her tone lost and confused, fear mixed in, who was this girl and what had they done with Sam, she would never let herself sound so vulnerable.

"Sam!"

Danny shouted, all of the raw energy that had been surrounding him washed away as the joy of seeing his friend overcame him, he quickly flew over, casting a wary glance at Telekinie's unconscious form.

"Sam! Are you okay? What happened? Did they hurt you at all? Cause I swear if they did I'll-"

"Danny! I'm fine, it's okay, no they didn't hurt me, no need to do whatever your mad-scientist mind is coming up with now."

Danny chuckled, glad that now Sam seemed to be becoming her old self instead of the empty shell he'd seen moments ago, the thought of it just riled him up again. A groan from Telekinie broke the two's happy reunion. They faced the ghost that had, by now, gotten up.

"You,"

He pointed to Danny, who was feeling the familiar anger well up inside him, he could feel the raw power trying to get out and just blast the idiot to smithereens!

"Y-you will pay for this, Danny Phantom, you will pay. No one says no to Telekinie and makes it out, at least, alive."

The villain laughed evilly, the effect was taken away by his earlier stutter, disappearing in a flash of black light, he and his servants, even the fire disappeared, everything was gone except for Sam, Danny, Tucker, and the rusty cage.

The trio returned to school a few days later, since the fight had been on Friday night, the three friends had had the weekend to recuperate, those two days were probably the most they had ever been together, even though Sam's parents had ruled that she stayed home, the stubborn girl still snuck out during the early hours of the morning before her parents woke up and met her friends in the park just as planned for the two days.

Everyone in the school avoided the goth, like she had a disease, but she didn't mind, in fact to Sam, it was an improvement.

"So, how's it feel on your first day back?"

Danny asked, seeing Sam's slight smile and relieved expression.

"It's alright, you just make it all the better,"

Sam blushed, realizing what she just said, Danny was blushing too, looking around, pretending not to have heard what she just said.

"I mean you **guys**..."

"Yeah..."

The two stood there awkwardly, avoiding each others gazes, deep blushes on their faces.

"Blushy moment number... Man, I lost count! Oh wait, it's number... 70... 9... Wow, you guys-"

"TUCKER!"

Sam and Danny yelled at the same time, cutting the techno-geek off, the two were glaring a him, just waiting for him to make another comment.

"You know, I think I'm going to... Run!"

Tucker took off down the hall, so fast a few rubber marks were left on the floor, a grumpy janitor made his way over, muttering about having just cleaned the floor.

"Shall we?"

"Oh yeah!"

The two took off running after their friend, all the while thinking about blushy moment 79 and their weekend, along with everything else.

**(A/N: I was thinking about ending the story here, but I have a lot more ideas for it so if anyone's impatient, sorry! :D :P)**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked down the sidewalk, finally the school day was over, pure bliss until tomorrow when yet another day was dedicated to the boring prison of learning. Ugh.

They were moving toward their daily hangout: 'The Nasty Burger,'

"Where all meaty dreams come true," Tucker would state before running into the building and dramatically sniff the air before sighing and saying, "This is what heaven is like."

The moment would then be spoiled by none other than Sam Manson who would roll her eyes and scoff before ordering the vegetarian special, ruining Tuckers fantasy, "Why must you ruin my wonderful, meaty fantasy, you tofu-loving goth!"

Sam would stick her tongue out at him and he would sulk in his seat until Danny finally came with back their food. Ah, good times.

This time was a little different.

"Ah, my wonderful, meaty palace of all things, um... Meaty."

"Tuck, can't you come up with any other word than 'meaty' to describe all things 'meaty'?"

"You just said meaty two times yourself, dude."

"So?"

"You just asked if I could come up with any words for meaty besides meaty, so you just said meaty two times, which means you can't come up with any more words for meaty besides meaty yourself."

"Well you just said meaty five times, so who doesn't know any more words for meaty now?"

"You already accused me of not knowing any other words for meaty, so it doesn't effect me and you just said meaty two times, so **now** who doesn't know any other words for meaty?"

"You just said it three times just now, so **now **who doesn't know any other words for meaty?"

"Yeah, well you-"

Sam sighed as she listened to the two boys bickering, usually it was her and Tucker who did this, boy, so this was how Danny felt when they had some pointless argument, ugh, she could feel a headache coming on.

They were coming up on the Nasty Burger now, she'd probably have to keep them outside because of their arguing, oh well, it was a nice day outside anyway. They were now right in front of the restaurant, the boys made a move to get inside.

"Oh, no you don't, you guys are staying out here, now what do want?"

"Ultra meaty nasty burger!"

They both said at the same time, the two looked at each other.

"You just said it again!"

Again at the same time.

"Why you..."

Same time

"Meaty, meaty, meaty."

Danny shouted in Tuckers face.

"Meaty, meaty, meaty, meaty, meaty..."

Tucker started, Danny joined in with the chant, since when had this become a contest for who could say 'meaty' the most?

"Meaty, meaty, meaty, meaty..."

Okay, this was now officially getting on her nerves.

"Meaty, meaty, meaty, meaty-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sam shouted at the top of her lungs, both boys looked at her with surprised expressions, then they smiled, laughed, and high-fived, what the heck was going on here?

"Got ya, Sam!"

Danny laughed, Tucker was bending over in laughter, one arm on the wall of the Nasty keeping him balanced.

"What's so funny?"

Danny chuckled a little as Tucker came over, both were still giggling.

"Well, Sam, we-"

A frown replaced the smile on Danny's face.

"Um, this is actually a little harder to explain then I thought..."

"We were trying to see how you would react to **us** fighting instead of me and you, man, you blew up like a bomb!"

"That's not that funny."

"Too you, probably not, but to us..." 

Danny high-fived Tucker, going into another laughing fit.

"Oh, whatever, do you guys want to get something to eat or not?"

"Okay."

The trio walked inside the Nasty Burger, unaware of the RV across the street, inside of it, holding a pair of binoculars, was Maddie Fenton, her eyes red and possessed.

"See you later, Danny."

**Okay, I got Danny's mom in on this chapter, if only for a sentence and a 4 words. I know that joke Danny and Tucker pulled on Sam probably wasn't the funniest thing anybody's ever seen, er, read, but I had to add _something_ about the word 'meaty' I mean, they were going to the Nasty Burger! I don't mean to sound selfish here. :P :D There was also a _blushy moment_, DxS, let's hear it! This chapter was also a little sloppy, sorry! :P :D**


End file.
